Deception 01
by Manga8
Summary: Eva is the perfect assassin! She can do anything when it comes to killing, but when her team gets new agents that are fresh out of training. Will she be able to hold up? Or will one mistake change everything?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eva

My name is Eva. And I am a small strand in the vast web of the Covert Alliance Force,

a powerful and guarded group of select individuals that act against the Russian government. I work in the Operations Division. My job is to complete C.A.F assigned missions with no questions asked…and to kill any who stand in our way.

It's morning again, just another early morning. Rolling over on my hard cot I opened my eyes to see what time it was. Clearing my eyes of sleep I glanced at the digital clock next to my bed. It read 5:00 am; taking a big gulp of air I threw my head back against my soft pillow. "I need sleep!" I breathed, lately I have been very tired but it didn't help that Yan came bursting into my room saying something about a new roommate. I looked at the cot opposite of me and saw the blanket covering it steadily rise and fall. Someone is sleeping there; I must have been really tired not to notice, time to get up.

Standing up I shivered a little when my feet touched the cold stone floor. I pushed my long blond hair out of my blue eyes and looked around at my gloomy room. It consisted of four dusty stonewalls, a stone ceiling, and a stone floor. There are no windows because we are deep underground, and the only furniture is two twin bed size cots and two wood nightstands.

Holding my breath, I allowed my feet to adjust to their new frigid environment. I grabbed the sheets from my cot and rapped them around them tightly around my bare skin. Crouching down I started the hunt to find my cloths; I let my hand glide over the floor in hopes of being able to feel my cloths. This task isn't easy when you only have the glowing light from the hallway shinning in threw the cracks in the walls. My hand finally hit something that felt like one of my boots I took hold of it and found a pile of cloths so large I was momentarily stunned that it took me so long to find it.

I picked up my gray socks and pulled them up my frail, thin legs. Raisa keeps telling me to eat more, but eating isn't important to me, all it does is sustain this body. I threw on my short shorts and a revealing tank top. I then slid my arms into my long black trench coat, pulled my hair out of my coat and let it fall to my waste.

Walking over to my nightstand, my eyes fully adjusted to the dark. I picked up my keys and ID card, and slung them around my neck. My heels clicking against the floor as I walk over to the door, taking hold of the knob, I placed my other hand on the door and the doorframe as I tried to absorb the sound of the door as I opened it. Light spilled into the room, causing Raisa to stir. She took a deep breath and lifted her hand, attempting to block the light from her gray eyes.

"Eva what are you doing? What time is it?" Raisa mumbled.

"Its 5:30 in the morning. You're going to be late." I answered and walked out through the doorway, into the light, letting the heavy door swing shut behind me. Walking down the hallway I looked at the cement doors drifting past me and listen to the buzzing of the florescent lights overhead. I stopped and heard hurried footsteps behind me.

"David, what's the hurry?" I questioned. I turned around and my accusation was confirmed. David rushed to my side and stopped, His blond hair fell in his golden eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" He grinned. I looked him in the eye and stared angrily at him. I was insulted; he insulted my intelligence by asking that question. I turned on my heel and started walking down the hallway again.

"Woo… Ice princess has returned." He announced as he followed me.

"Everyone makes different sounds when they walk, and you, shuffle! That is the answer to your question," I snapped. "Some one with your so called 'talent' should know that."

He laced his fingers together, placed them behind his head and looked at me. "Well if that's the way you want to play, the answer to _your_ question is, the Boss just called a meeting that we are all supposed to attend. You should have known that since you are the 'all knowing'." He scoffed. At the same moment my cell phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

"Talk to me." I ordered holding the phone close to my ear. "Yes… yes…. I got it." I closed the phone and stuck it back into my pocket. I looked and David and smiled. "That was the director," I stated. "He just told me the there is a meeting in a few minutes, so I guess I really didn't need you in the end."

"Yes, well now I have the honor to walk the little Ice princess to the meeting room. I am truly blessed" He teased and advanced towards the meeting room.

"Shut up" I said as I follow him. David continued to walk but  
looked back.

"You really are a piece of work in the morning." He laughed and kept walking.

"Shut up." I barked again. We continued walking in silence occasionally David would look down at me, but I said nothing. I dragged my hand across the gray walls realizing how much they made this place look like a prison. I continued listening to the lights buzzing and the sound our footsteps made.

We turned right, left, up stairs went down stairs and right again until we reach the main conference door. David swept his ID card through the plastic scanner and the panel slid open. We walked through access and immediately the sounds of our footsteps were muffled due to the red carpet now under our feet.

The soft light now came from light fixtures on the painted walls. I could hear the low whispers of conversation coming from all directions, as we continued to walk.

We kept on walking until we came to a circular room with many hallways leading from it. The first hallway I looked at had a sign over the entrance, which read: RD, known as the Research and development. The second hallway said: IT, a.k.a Intelligence and technology. The third hallway I turned to was my own OPT division. David and I advance down the hall way to the 5th door on the right, were the OPD debriefing room is. I stepped deliberately in front of David and wrapped my fingers around the cold metal doorknob. I was about to open the door when someone from the inside opened it.

I slowly looked up on to a hard face with black cold eyes and long brown hair.

"Lui?" I quizzed. He looked at me and patted my head, messing up my hair.

"Ah, hello little princess," He sighed. "I was just coming to get you."

" Oh careful _Ludwig_, she is Ice princess this morning! And how come you weren't coming to get me?" David yawned and looked straight into Lui's eyes, challenging him. Lui glared back.

" My name is not Ludwig its Lui! Get it right!" Lui thundered. David smiled with satisfaction, and walk passed Lui.

"Ah chill ax ole' chap, you're just mad because you got stuck in the RD again this week." David laughed and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the debriefing table. Lui turned around, allowing me to pass by and take a seat across from David. Then Lui cracked.

" Its true. Why do I always get stuck with them? They are such freaks. They think I really care about gun populations and old time bombs. That's not my job. As long as the stupid gun works I am happy!" Lui bellowed and fell backwards into a chair next to me.

"Ah Lui, I just love listening to your complaining at 6:00 am." Dina said, walking through the door carrying a clipboard in her hands.

Dina works in the RD, but is assigned to the OPD for introducing new weapons. She is required to come to all of our meetings.

"Ah, come in come in. Ms. Dina." David invited and waved like a kid as she passed. Dina ignored him and looked at me.

"Good morning Eva. Being quiet as usual I see." Dina smile and sat down next to me. I tried to force a smile back but its easer said than done. She looked really tired and had circles under her green eyes.

" You know Dina if you lose the glasses and let your hair out of that bun you would look ravishing!" David complemented. He put his feet on the table, crossed them and winked at Dina. Dina looked uncomfortable as she gave him an angry look. Lui slammed his fist on the table.

" I think she looks fine!" Lui objected and then sat back as if waiting for some one to slap him.

"Oh, Lui, stop being such a kiss ass." David laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair to the point were it tipped over. Everyone immediately burst into laughter; even I was in stitches epically after Lui laugh so hard he fell out of his own chair.

The door opened, Yan and Michael walked through the door.

"What are we playing musical chairs here? Get up Lui your making and fool out of your self, you too David!" Yan scolded Lui and David scowled as they picked up their chairs. Yan took a seat next to David and Michael sat next to Lui. Dina turned to me with a perplexed look.

"For get about them hon. so how did you sleep last night? You should really get a better room, those living quarters you are in can't be comfortable." She urged. I tried to block out the sound of Michael, Yan, David, and Lui spewing insults at each other as I replied.

"I am fine with where I live, I have been there as long as I can remember." Dina had a smug look on her face as she turned away to yell at the guys. Some how if feel lonely. Like I don't understand something. What am I supposed to need am I supposed to want things? All I know how to do is fire a weapon is there really more to life?

The door opened again and our boss walked through. A short, fat man balding from old age. He waddled over to the chair at the head of the oval table and sat down, causing the chair to sink a bit. I looked over at Lui and he was starring at the boss with puppy eyes.

"Please tell us we are getting mission!" Lui folded his hands together and begged. The boss looked down.

"I am sorry Lui, but no missions so far this week is just more around jobs." The boss explained. I felt the happy spirit in the room disappear quickly.

"Lets get to the point," The boss cleared his throat, "As you know we, the OPD, are a small group in the SAF. The head people are thinking of changing that. Meaning they are going to send us new members, and expand the OPD."

Lui stood up and slammed his fist down on the table. "They can't do this! We have always work with a small group, we would have to change everything!" Lui shouted.

Yan brushed his dark hair out of his eyes before he spoke. "Who would they be adding? Field agents like Lui, David, and Eva? Snipers like Me? Or technology freaks like Michael?"

"Were are getting more field agents so we can have a bigger force." The boss tried to reassure, as he took off his glasses and wiped his brow.

" We can't have more people, they will get in our way we do things our own way!" David exclaimed, " We could even be put in danger because they don't understand how we work." David looked at me worried. I turned my head away from him as Lui sat down again.

"Now, now they are just sending us two newbies for now," The boss motioned for Elena to bring them in. Elena is from the CSC, company security cover. She was assigned to the OPT to make sure that the public doesn't find out about us or get hurt during one of our tasks.

Elena came in the room with two girls following behind her. One of then was Raisa, my roommate. The two girls stood next to Elena as she introduced them.

"This is Raisa and this is Lena, Please welcome them," Elena announced, she looked at me and spoke again, "Eva you know Raisa, correct? You two have been sharing quarters for 3 weeks now." I shifted in my seat and nodded. I really don't know Raisa that well I have never truly talked to her. I do my job and she does her.

" Oh so you two know each other…good then Raisa you will be shadowing Eva today, since Raisa is going to be a field agent she might as well learn from the best." The boss sputtered "oh and Lena I guess you can go with David. Meeting over check your positions on the board." Then the boss stood up and began to leave with Elena. David stood up and walked over to me as Lui ran to the board on the navy blue wall to see we he was posted for the week. David stood next to me and smiled.

" So is ice princess angry?" He teased and poked me in the head. I brushed his hand a side and looked at him.

"Why should I be angry?" I questioned.

"Because I have heard about that girl, Raisa she is almost in love with you and never shuts up." David whispered in my ear and smile. Then he walked away to check his position on the board and grab Lena. I walk to the board and it read:

Yan job for week – Sniper practice (sorry Yan your getting rusty)

Status: Sniper

David & Lena job for week – R & D

Status: Field agents

Lui job for week – R & D

Status: Field agents

Dina job for week – R & D (do a check on any new weapons)

Status: R & D representative

Elena – CSC (see if you can get a task for the OPD)

Status: CSC representative

Michael job for week – IT (work on the files we talked about)

Status: IT representative (brains of the OPD)

Eva & Raisa job for week - CAP

Status: field agents

CAP I am there again. Well they are orders some it does not matter were I am. A wail interrupted my thoughts. I looked over, and on the floor sat Lui. David was patting him on the back trying to reassure him.

" Again, again, again! What did I do to disserve this?" Lui bellowed, throwing his head against the wall.

" What is wrong with him? Honestly Lui you are like a child how did you ever get into the SAF?" Dina cried and looked at David for an answer.

" Number one, Lui is stuck in the RD again! And two, sure he is a baby off the job but when he is on a task he is amazing." David sang. He bent down to help Lui up.

"We will just see how good he is once we get a mission!" Lena scoffed, flipping her curly orange heir. She scowled at Lui and went to stand next David. Raisa ran up to me.

" Oh my god, I know we are roommates and all, but I never get to talk to you much and it is so cool to get work with you. I heard you're the best. You know one day I hope to be as good as you. So are you happy we are partners. Hopefully we can get a good friendship started, and it is so great to work with a"

" We are working in the CAP, today." I cut her off. She had a shocked look on her face. Geez, this girl is like a puppy dog. I went over by the door and waited for her to finish talking with everyone.

"Whats wrong with her did I make her mad?" Raisa whispered David, thinking I couldn't hear her. Everyone looked at her. Michael and Yan looked at each other and turned to leave. They nodded at me as they passed through the doorway.

"Its not you, that is just the way she is." Dina explain, she looked at David for support, but instead Lena cut in.

" Do you want to know why she is like that? Its because she is different, weird, not like us! She is a CAP!" Lena preached, her hair flying in all directions. I glared at Lena giving her a warning sign, but she ignored me.

"Whats a CAP?" Raisa asked. David looked at Dina and she wrinkled her forehead.

" Oh my god, you don't know what a CAP is? Don't you read the books or study? CAPs are orphans that came to the SAF at a young age. They are taken in and trained to be the ultimate assassin! No fear or emotion they the perfect weapon. They are blank pieces of paper. They are object with only one function, how to work a gun. They aren't normal! Eva isn't normal. Remember this Raisa Eva can never be normal but we are and always will be. We are better than her!" Lena's voices echoed in the cold room.

Every one was silent, but the tension could be felt. All the color drained out of David's face. He looked at me, My eyes glazed over and put my head down as if I was going to cry. His face turned red and it looked like he was going to punch Lena, but Lui grabbed hold of him.

" Eva isn't like that!" David argued, trying to get Lui off of him. Lena turned and smiled at him.

"Then what is she?" she teased. Then out of nowhere Dina smacked her.

"This is enough! No one is better than anyone, we are all friends and colleges let show some respect!" Dina yelled and stormed out of the room. Lui let go of David.

"Raisa you should go with Eva to the CAP department." David sighed and motioned for Lena to follow me out the door. I walk out the door and lend against the wall with my arms crossed and head down. I tried to pull myself together. I felt this weird feeling in my heart, like it had been dropped in ice water. David and Lena came out of the room followed by Lui. David stopped as the others continued walking.

" Are you ok?" He asked sympathetically. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Lena walk away as I answered.

"Yeah I'm fine, it is not something I would lose sleep over. All Lena did was tell Raisa how I grew up. No different from saying, 'David grew up with his parents and went to privet school' so yes I am fine. Now go, you have a lot of work to do, David."

Raisa pooped her head out from behind David to show that she was there. I pushed myself off the wall and began to walk down the hallway towards the CAP Corridor. David leaned over to Raisa.

"That means follow her." He whispered in her ear. A big smile formed on Raisa's face.

"Ok." She said and chased after me down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We retraced our steps down the hallway, until we were back to the main hallway. **This hallway is** the center of the SAF. All the hallways for everything, CAPs, IT, OPD, all meet up in the circular room.

Pausing for a second, I turned around to see Raisa spinning in circles, giggling. I cleared my throat as a warning. She stopped and I heard her teeth clench together as she looked around nervously before looking at me.

"I'm sorry, really I am." Raisa whined, she began lacing her fingers through her hair and twisting it.

"Why don't I follow you to the CAP building? Maybe then you can worry about where your going instead of acting like an untrained puppy." I sighed. She pondered the thought, weighing her options. Playing with her hair while following me? Or getting us lost trying to find her way around.

"Sure I'll do it." She agreed, stepping in front of me she continued down the hallway and started on tangent about a letter she got saying her younger sister learned how to ride a bike. I followed her as we walked across the hallway to the panel door that read CAP. I suck my card into the slot, and the door open. We walked through it and marched down the hallway.

"Hey Eva, lets work as a team this week and get to know each other," she declared, stopping to look back at me, "By the way what are we doing today?"

"This week we are working as assistants to the CAPs. We will be working with the CAPs that will one day join the Operations Division. It's our job to talk to them and help train them along with the professors." I beckoned her to follow me through a door on the right hand side of the hallway. "The younger CAPs are housed behind bars and there are four to a cell."

"Jeez, it's just like a prison." Raisa whispered and we walked down the long dingy hallway where the CAPs lived. The walls were lined with cells, filled with sleeping children no older than seven or eight.

I reached for my gun that was strapped to my thigh. I pulled it out, letting my hand slide over the cold black handle of the gun, remembering the terrors I had faced with it. I have been on many missions and I've killed too many to count with it. When I was a CAP I was always taught that you can trust anyone and your best friends are the bullets inside your gun.

"Eva! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT THAT AWAY!" Raisa gasped, trying to grab the gun from me. I pulled the gun out of her reach.

"I am doing my job." I answered, holding my gun next to one of the bars on the cell.

"Why do you need to kill these kids? Eva!" she choked. I looked at her with bewilderment. She really thinks I am going to kill someone. I grip my gun tight and start walking down the rows of cells, dragging my gun across the bars. I begin to scream at the young CAPS as they woke up.

"For all of you who have been complaining because you haven't gotten a task yet or want to move up in rank, you now know why you haven't. You are all beginners if you didn't wake up to Raisa and I talking! As an agent you must always be on your guard! You don't sleep you 'light sleep' so you wont be killed in your bed. I could have shot half of you dead before most of you would know what was happening!" I smiled and turned around to see the look on Raisa's face. She looked dumbfounded and a little embarrassed.

I turned and walked towards Raisa, Signaling her to open the doors. She turned and walked back to the doorway where an old rusty lever was attached to the wall. Raisa gave me a look that said ' Is this it?' I stopped and looked at her as if she had asked me if dogs had fur or feathers. I nodded and she wrapped her hands around it and pushed it down with all of her might.

The barred doors on all of the cells, slid back and the CAPS lined up, waiting for orders to go to the showers. Raisa stepped into a corner waiting for me. I stared off into space, re-playing the last five minutes in my mind. Why did she question me? Why did she say killing was bad?

"Eva…" Raisa tilted her head. I snapped out of my thoughts and fixed my eyes on her. Raisa stood up straight and met my gaze.

"The CAPS, have breakfast now as do we. Lets go to the cafeteria, alright?" The words fell out of my mouth in bits and pieces. Raisa nodded, and walked out the doorway. I followed her out, our footsteps once again muffled by carpeting.

Once we were away from the CAP dorms, I decided to make my move. I n a blink I was next to Raisa, I looped my arm around hers and threw her against the wall. Her hair fell out of her ponytail and she tried to scream. I covered her mouth with my hand and pinned her against the wall, my arm against her throat. Her golden eyes stared into mine, and I could see the fear in them. I leaned close to her.

"Who are you, really?" I whispered in her ear. Raisa's eye grew wider. I took my hand off of her mouth to let her answer.

What do you mean, I-I am Raisa!" She cried, looking at me for mercy. I pushed her hard into the wall again!

"Don't lie to me, I was told that we were getting new agents from the CAP training facilities! This is the OPD. Killing is what we do! So why did you question my actions back there? Anyone that comes out of CAP training shouldn't be fazed by death! So who are you?" I couldn't hold back and screamed those words at her.

"I-I was-n't in CAP training I-I was in a different training." Raisa sobbed, trying to get loose of my hold. A tall, gangly man walked through the panel door and strolled past us. I leaned even closer to Raisa.

"Do you think I am stupid? There is only one training program in the SAF and that is CAP! Every person you see here is a CAP!" I hissed at her and lessened my grip on her. Then I realized Raisa must be somewhat afraid of guns. I reached down to my gun holster, letting the tips of my fingers touch my gun. She whimpered and tears began to stream from her eyes.

"NO!" She screamed, " I'M THE HEADS DAUGHTER!"

"Wha!" I gasped and jumped back off her. She slid down the wall coughing and sputtering. "Your one of the heads daughters! Why didn't you say so?" I bellowed. I don't even know what how describe how I felt, pissed, shocked, flabbergasted?

"I couldn't tell anyone! I would get in trouble because I didn't go through training. And what do you mean everyone is a CAP? That's not what Lena said!" Raisa choked, trying to catch her breath. I stood up and offered her my hand, she took it and I pulled her up.

"I'll explain everything in the cafeteria." I said, Raisa rubbed her neck, the color in her face was slowly returning. Then she burst into tears again. "What?" I asked

"That's one interesting way to start a day," She blubbered. "I would never want to be your enemy. You are scary!" She looked up at me with a teary face, Her mascara streaming down her cheeks. I shifted a little in my stance. All I could do was shake my head and keep walking to the cafeteria. Raisa followed after me in the circular room. We took the hallway to our right, which was the main hallway that leads to our dorms and the cafeteria. "You know Eva, you can still talk to me. Pretend like nothing happened, ok? I forgive you."

I speed up my pace. The sound of my boots against the concrete echoed loud enough so I wouldn't have to listen to Raisa incessant blabbering. Finally, we came to the cafeteria. It was filled with agents. David was sitting with Lena next to some guys from Company Security Cover team.

Raisa came up behind me and grabbed my arm. " Look Eva," I batted her arm away.

"Raisa nothing has changed, I don't feel what I did back there was wrong! Now, go get some breakfast I'll grab us a table, ok?"

Raisa took a deep breath, "fine," she said and walked over to the bagel counter. I looked for a table in the crowds of people. In a small corner there was a black leather booth. I edged between people and tables. I reached the back table and sat down to wait for Raisa I looked down at the patterns on the tabletop and traced them with my index finger. As I traced them I felt someone else's legs hit mine as they slid into the both. When I looked up it was David's face looking back at me.

He slid me a cup of coffee across the table. I took hold of the cup and brought it to my lips. I closed my eyes and breathed it in, the strong smell and warmth refreshed me. I took a sip and felt it go down my throat and spread through my body.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He spoke in a soft resonating tone. " You don't look to good. Raisa giving you trouble?" His tired eyes were fixed on me, waiting for my response.

"You aren't looking to good yourself. Anyway shouldn't you be with Lena?" I asked him, ignoring his Raisa question. David chuckled a little and looked over his shoulder nervously. He turned back and leaned close to me.

"I am trying to avoid her." He whisper, his coffee breath hit me full in the face. I sat back from him a bit. "I thought you were a little brat, but man, Lena is horrible! Never mind that though, that's not why I am here."

" Then why _are _you here? I breathed, a smirk spread across his face and I noticed, that he hadn't shaved in a while.

"I was just wondering if my little ice Princess made a new friend, with Raisa?" He raised an eyebrow hoping to get an answer out of me. He poked me in the head. I swatted his hand away and stuck my tongue out at him like a kid.

"First of all, I am not your little princess! And second, she is not my friend!" I corrected him.

"What? Are you doing the whole 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' type thing?'

"No, I am doing the 'pretend to be her friend, make her feel close to me and in the end use her' thing." I smiled a bit and he put his head in his hand.

"And how is that working for you?" He said, obviously not happy with what I said.

"I don't know David, you fell for it pretty easily. So I guess, good." I teased, the color drained from his face. It looked like he wanted to slap me.

"Geez Eva you have a block of ice instead of a heart!" I gave him my kind, puppy dog look, the next thing I knew he had completely recovered and was calling me cute and pulling on my face.

"Arggg, stob bit, DAVID STOB!" He was now on the table poking me and pulling my cheek. We both stopped and slowly looked up. Raisa was standing over us, holding her breakfast tray. David and I both slunk back into our seats, like two kids on a time out. And then we heard it, a high pitch voice shouting

"David, David, Oh there you are." Lena had found us and was skipping over to the table. David's expression went from pleasant to stone cold. He leaned over the table and cupped his hand next to his mouth.

"Hide me!" He whispered desperately, but before he could even move, she had already latched her self on to his arm like a blood sucking leach.

"Come on little Davy poo, the CSC guys want you back, and so do I!" Lena cooed. She pulled him out of the booth and began to march him back to the table I saw them at earlier. David looked back one last time and mouthed the words 'help me.' I shook my head and looked at Raisa who had just sat down and was digging into her breakfast.

"So you want to know how everyone is a CAP, right?" I asked her. All she could manage was a "ung Hun" through her bits of food she was choking down.

"Well, I might as well tell you. First you should know there are three types of CAPs. Then are the O. CAPS, which are what Lena so vividly described to you. O. CAPs are ORIGINALS that have been in the SAF's CAP program since childhood. Then there are the L CAPs, L. CAPs are LONG TERM CAPS they are usually the sons and daughters of older members in the SAF and they already know quite a lot about the field they want to go into. Lastly there are the S. CAPs. S. CAP are SHORT TERM a.k.a SUBSTITUTE CAPs. That program is for people that are going to do most of there training within the division they intend to join, or they are people who where once KGB spies and need little training." I stopped to take a breath and to see if Raisa was satisfied with everything.

She sat there with her head in her hand, just taking in everything I said. "So," she said in a dreamy voice. " Then what is the SAF doing? I mean I know we are the good guys right? And the Russian government is the jerks, they don't care about the people and all that, but what is the SAF doing to stop that?"

I took another sip of my coffee, which I am amazed didn't spill in all the commotion. I thought of a way to answer this question, I don't quite know the answer myself. "Remember WORLD WAR 3?" I ask.

"Yeah I remember that war, it was started by the Americans. They had that whole war against terrorism and it turned in to another world war. How could anyone forget?" Raisa answered with a tone of arrogance in her voice.

I continued. "Yeah, well in that war you remember that every country was trying to expand and take more land. Well after that war, a lot of first world countries like France, America, Germany and so on and so forth, decided the best way to protect their military information and all of their countries dirty little secrets, was to store everything on a tiny little micro chip. Russia was also one of the countries to grow during that war and make a chip. And Russia's military force is now strong enough to the point where the SAF cannot challenge them without help. So the OPD's job along with all the other divisions in the SAF is to steal these chips from other countries and use them some how to get these other countries to help us overthrow Russia's government." I took another sip of my coffee, which was getting cold. Raisa sighed, laced her fingers together, and cracked her knuckles.

"No offense, that's interesting, but what time is it? Aren't we supposed to meet the CAPs for there first class?" Raisa wondered, as she looked around for a clock. I looked at my watch and she was right, it was 8:00. We have a training session for the CAPs for class.

"You're right we should go." I stood up and Raisa started cleaning up her mess.

"Let me clean this up I'll met you at the door, ok?" she said hurriedly, while throwing her stuff together. I walked over to the trashcan and threw away my cup. As I walked to the exit I was stopped by Lena's 'cute' little voice.

"Hey! Hey you garbage lady! Could you clean this up for us…Oh sorry it's Eva." Lena sat on top of a table with her legs crossed surrounded by some newly recruited boys. I quietly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Lena is the type of person I despise. She thinks she is queen of the world, but in reality she was know idea what is out there and some should teach her.

"There you go again, all quiet with you nose suck up in the air, you arrogant little bitch!" Lena shouted after me. I opened my eyes, with a new plan in mind. I strolled over to her table with grace. Crossing my arms around my midriff, I let my eyes met hers.

"You know Lena your right. See I have this little problem. This morning I am supposed to help with CAP training but that is hard to do with out a partner. And we all know Raisa is kind of well, pathetic." I titled my head, watching everyone's silent expression. " What I am really trying to say is, will you help me today?" David stood up and looked at me trying to see what I was getting into. I winked at him, and he smiled.

Lena cleared her throat trying to keep her cool, "Well it's not like I am shocked or scared or anything, I always knew you would come begging to me for something. I guess I could do this demo practice thing with you, if it's ok with my Little Dav"

David jumped to his feet again, cutting her off " David, I mean 'I' think it's a great Idea." He proclaimed, I watched as Lena almost choked on her on spit. She then nodded slowly while throwing David a nasty side-glance. He just shrugged and smiled.

Lena jumped off the table and walked towards me. She leaned next to my ear and whispered. "Lets turn this 'demo' into a little competition. A real fight, hand-to-hand combat. Just to let the little CAPs get a feel for the real world. Don't get too cocky 'Eva,' you can't win." She took a step back and signaled for her new little boy army to follow her.

"Come on everyone watch me teach that little CAP… I mean those little CAPs a lesson." She shouted and all the newbies followed her out.

I hung back and spotted Lui at a table in the middle of the room. He was sitting at the table with members from the Intelligence and technology division, and he looked as if he was going to cry from boredom. " Oy Lui, Lena is going to 'help' me with the training practice for the CAPs, and Lena wants you to come watch!" I shouted across the room, Lui along with e every one of the long time members of the SAF looked up at me, and burst into laughter.

I have been around the SAF for a long time since I was about three years old, so about fourteen, fifteen years. A lot of people know me. They also know quite skilled when it comes to hand to hand combat. Lena, I should warn you that just staked your life on the line.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter 3

19, 33, 28, I typed into the lock on my century old locker. The metal door swung open, I pulled out my duffle bag filled with my training gear and cloths. Then I felt it, closing my eyes and sighing I began to count down from ten, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…. BAM!

"One." I breathed, and opened my eyes and turned to see Raisa standing behind me. The red doors that read LOCKER ROOM on the side, were hanging from their hinges. She had clearly kicked the door ajar.

"EVA! Are you stupid? Why are you going to fight her! One second I am dumping my tray and the next I am being pushed into the stadium to watch a fight! And not just any fight, YOUR FIGHT! What if you get hurt?" she screamed.

Ignoring her I turned back towards my locker and unbuttoned my overcoat and carefully removed my ID bag and tang top. Raisa's shoes made tapping sounds as she cross the floor, grabbed my shoulders and forced to look into her deep curious eyes. "Look at me Eva! What happens if you get hurt! Even though I am new at this and hardly know you I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Raisa shut up, and get off me! I am not like some of the other staff members around here who run and hide with their tails between their legs. If that is what you think the Operations Division is then you need to talk to your little daddy and get moved! Lena is no better than a mutt that likes to pee on her master's shoes, and like all mutts she needs to be trained. That is my job and that, I feel, is what this fight is about!" I debated. My temper rose as I removed her hands from my shoulders and continued to change. However, despite my efforts Raisa continued to yell at me for intentionally asking to take part in a fight and for speaking badly of others. For me this meant it was time to put my amazing "tuning out" skills to work. I slipped into my gray sports bra, and black pants. While I proceeded to hide my five daggers and single handgun throughout my cloths Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move within the shadows. Raisa continued to blabber on as I stealthily picked up one of my silvers handle daggers and hid it in the palm of my hand. I turned towards Raisa and as if in slow motion I extended my arm and in a sharp, sleek movement threw the dagger. Whizzing past Raisa, almost hitting her, it flew and stuck to the corner wall where a whimper and cry emerged instantly.

Raisa also let out a cry, as tears formed in her eyes. In the corner, the tall shadow fell to the ground clutching its arm. As it crawled away from the corner, the light reveled the stranger to be none other than my idiot partner David. Blood dripped from his wound as he looked up at me.

" And all I wanted was to wish ya good luck." He gasped, frowned and fell to the floor and closed his golden eyes. Knowing this to be his usual trick of fun I smirked and started packing my bag and throwing my cloths into my locker.

"AHHHH!" Raisa screamed, clutching her hands to her face, "You hurt him! He'll die! We have to get him to the medic ward!" She rushed over to him and checked for a pulse. Putting her fingers in the completely wrong place she didn't find it. Eager to see what she was going to do next I kept my words. I watched beads of sweat pour down her face in worried as she tried her best attempts at CPR. Which resulted with her curling up her little fists and pounding his chest. David's eyes flew open when the first hit made contacted. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't take it any longer, and I erupted into laughter.

"Raisa I think David is defiantly dead, keep up the pounding it will work!" She looked at me teary eyed, with a pouty lip. Her hair stuck to her face, and she slid off her knees onto her butt in defeat.

"AHA!" David sprang up laughing; I threw my legs over the bench that ran down the locker room, and sat on it, resting my head on my hands. Raisa hugged, punch, and cried at David while he continued to laugh hysterically. Then he flung his arms around her in a warm embrace as tears began to spill from his own eyes, from laughing so hard.

"Come now Raisa, its hilarious. You know Eva, pep talks don't work. The only way to cheer her up is with someone else's misery!" He howled and let go of Raisa to brush his shaggy hair from his eyes. "So my little ice princess, are we feeling better?" He batted his eyelashes in a mocking manner. I lifted my head from my hands.

"Hum…Whatever. So how _is_ you arm anyway?" I asked trying to again gain control of my self. Raisa pulled herself away from him. He lifted his arm and looked at the blood.

"A scratch! Tis' only a scratch. For nothing can slay the brave Mercutio! Ha ha ha!" He joked and fell back onto his back, and propped his head up with his hand. I stood to leave and he spoke, "hey, ice princess," his voice took a serious tone " Don't rough her up too bad, the next thing I need is her complaining about a broken bone. All morning she was either chasing after me, screaming my name in that lovey dovey tone, down the halls or complain about her headache. I swear I could've killed her. No joke, who would miss her?"

Raisa gasped at his words, however I only nodded before I once again turned to face the doors to the arena, where Lena was standing. I crossed the room to the door and laid my hand upon it. I looked back at Raisa and David on the floor.

"Oy, David get Raisa a good set and make a few bets so we can order out tonight!" I paused " Raisa you got nothing to worry about, I've got everything covered." I winked at her and smiled, only to have her return the same warm smile of confidence. I pushed the door open and the bright lights and screaming staff member stole away my senses and gave me a moment of sheer satisfaction.


End file.
